She Smiled
by everwhite
Summary: Little SxR moments: a series of drabbleesque one shots.
1. Default Chapter

Background Information: This fic takes place three days after The Hand of Time Incident in the anime (episode 23, to be precise), you know, with Freedert, and everything? Risa and Riku discovers that Hiwatari-kun is actually Krad, "white Dark", as Risa calls him. Risa blacks out, and Hiwatari covers her with his jacket, and leaves her on a bench. Upon awakening, she finds a white feather, which she stares at during the song "caged bird"

Disclaimer: not mine. I have yet to think of something witty to say in my disclaimer.

She Smiled

Why do some people smile with ease? How can they forgive you, knowing that you've hurt them. Why do they want to still be your friend? It doesn't make sense. As such, Risa Harada defies comprehension.

"What's the matter, Hiwatari-kun?" she said out of the blue three days after the Hand of Time incident, her eyes shining with concern. I looked away. I don't deserve that look.

"Don't you hate me?" I asked, ignoring her question.

She looked thoughtful for a second before answering without hesitation, a tinge of confusion in her voice, "No. Why. Why would you ask?"

It isn't a light matter. Did she forget already? Hurting her, along with Niwa-kun and Harada-san has plagued me with guilt for the last few nights. I will never forgive myself for being weak.

"I hurt you." I heard myself say.

"It's not like you wanted to! Don't worry. It was nothing serious. You saved us from white Dark, and I'm grateful."

Is she being serious? Or is she just being polite, mocking and despising me somewhere deep down in her heart? As if she had read my thoughts, she smiled sweetly to assure me of the validity of her words.

"Oh, here's your jacket. Sorry, it's a bit crumpled."

"...thank you." I stepped closer to her to retreive it. Her hand reached up and lightly touched mine. "I don't know what you are thinking, but know that I care about you, Hiwatari-kun."

I feel warm inside. Thank you, Risa.

END


	2. Caged Bird

A.N: This is an older fic/poem I dug out from somewhere (I'm not sure if I've posted this up anywhere before), but I thought it'd match the little "sweet moments" thing in that other one. ficlet takes place in the Towa episode where Daisuke had to go into the future. Risa and Saehara got knocked out by Krad and his evil feather, they got their memories erased after the ordeal. What happens when Risa relives the experience in her dream?

CAGED BIRD

My life after Dark's appearance feels like a movie. It's like watching it with no sound, in black and white. I don't know how to explain it. It is like hearing somebody talk, and knowing that something terribly important is being said, but having no idea to what it could possibly mean. Last night, I had another dream. And the entire dream felt like deja vu. It must be telling me something.

Saehara and I arrived at an abandonned museum much the same way as we did that day to wait for Dark. But in my dream, instead of Dark, it was Hiwatari-kun who showed up. I was surprised to see him. Before I could say anything though, he clutched his chest and fell to the ground, muttering, "do not hurt those two." I wanted to rush over to see what was wrong, but a bright light emanated from his body, and a pair of white wings sprouted from his back. It was Dark. Only white. The being introduced himself as Krad with a smirk. Fear and concern for Hiwatari-kun gripped me. My limbs were frozen to the spot and I could do nothing but watch as he pulled out a malicious feather. I was overwhelmed by dizziness, and within seconds, blackness enshrouded me and I collapsed. It felt so real. I also have a bruises on my knee, and I don't know how I got them.

This morning, I got out of bed, wondering...

What is the meaning of this? What and who is Hiwatari-kun? Is my consciousness telling me something?

_A character cloaked in mystery and sadness, _

_slowly suffocated by the wings of an angel,_

_solitude is his father,_

_drowning in pools of mercury._

_Blue eyes stone-like, yet deep,_

_Like the sky, so high._

_How high must I fly?_

I know not of its meaning, nor can I understand its significance. I only long to set a caged bird free.

Lyrics to Caged Bird 

how high must I fly

until I cannot see you anymore?

If you fold one person

You can't know what will happen

I want to watch it forever

I will never be able to forget, so

There isn't even a way

I simply look up at the sky

Like a small bird in my face

I searched for a window

I searched without a lead...

I want to see you right now

Because I love you

Although I'm so scared I'll hurt you, I want to run away

Even if

My wings are stolen

You will still be

The most important

Person

AN: I know, I know! It's so short! Anyone have any ideas? Does anyone understand the song "caged bird"? I certainly don't but it seems to fit.


	3. The Feeding

The Feeding

A handful of breadcrumbs landed randomly across the dewed grass.

....Quack..

A hungry bunch, aren't ya?

She glanced around the field, looking to see if there was anyone near enough to hear her. Satisfied that there was no one in sight, she leaned against a tree and began to sing. It was an old song, passed down to her from her grandmother. She was tentative at first, but grew more confident at the chorus. More bread rained down in the meantime.

The ducks pecked around her feet to pick up the last of the crumbs.

Finally, the song ended, and so did the feeding.

That's all for today. Breakfast is over now.

Quack. Quack. 

The figure of a girl dressed in pink picked up her backpack and disappeared across the fields.

Satoshi, up in a tree, made sure she was gone before he started to sing.


	4. stare

AN: I know I should have posted the last chapter of _To Not Fall in Love_ months ago, except the messy sop in there is making me cringe. Here's a drabble-esque, and quite crappy one-shot. Stare 

Some hide themselves beneath a mask of indifference...some, a wall of fiery temperance and others...giggle their way through everything. Still, a small percentage hid behind an unwilting, almost challenging stare. Nobody tried to look past his intense, scrutinizing eyes. Perhaps they just didn't care. It didn't matter to him; he would much rather be alone.

She could feel the force of his stare on her back through her thin tee. It was an unusually hot and dry day. The trees looked scorched and the grass beneath her feet gave with a dry crunch with every step she took away from him. Was she the guinea pig of yet another one of his scientific observations? She was being watched. Her every clumsy move in home economics, her every carefree swing of the arms, her every smile…he knew all about them.

"He's staring at her," this obvious fact was often said in hushed tones. She pretended that she didn't know, oblivious to the whole concept of this weird guy staring at her for God knows why.

It was supposed to be creepy. This was sort of like being stalked. How could it not be creepy? Yet, how could she explain the feeling of emptiness when the almost comforting weight of his stare wasn't there one day?

It was more like the warm look of a protector who admired his charge than a psychotic axe-wielding lunatic.

She was curious. _Why…  
_

Today, she sat at the base of a tree, the fractured shadows moving about in the hot breeze. She waited a bit then turned her head to look beyond the tree, straight at him only a few feet away. He visibly flinched as if shocked by static electricity, but his stare never wavered.

In the corner of his eye, he caught her mouth curved upwards into a smile before breaking out into a full-fledged grin.

"You know," he heard her say, "you can talk to me. I'm not going to bite."

Her comment took him off guard and he was at a loss for words.

"Hiwatari kun, care to join me for ice cream?" she said.

"Okay."

This time, while they sat beside each other on the dry grass, Satoshi's eyes ventured out to the cloudless blue sky and fields dotted with yellow dandelions. It was a world Risa accepted and embraced. If it felt like this, he wanted to do the same.  



End file.
